


somewhere

by primasveraas



Series: Kalluzeb Appreciation Week Drabbles [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M, Pre-Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Soulmates, kallus realizes his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primasveraas/pseuds/primasveraas
Summary: Now, of course, is not ideal, but the universe has always held Alexsandr's opinions on his circumstances in little regard. It's the moment he realizes he loves his soulmate, and the world bursts into color.Of course it would happen like this. Here, now, him.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: Kalluzeb Appreciation Week Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717246
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55
Collections: Kalluzeb appreciation week 2020.





	somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Kalluzeb Appreciation Week Day 7: soulmates

_Ah._

Now, of course, is not ideal, but the universe has always held Alexsandr's opinions on his circumstances in little regard. It's the moment he realizes he loves his soulmate, and the world bursts into color.

Of course it would happen like this. Here, now, _him._

Distinctly, he's aware that Garazeb has asked him if he's alright and is semi-patiently awaiting an answer, but Kallus is too preoccupied with the world around them to answer. Yavin, a beautiful, deep blue painted across the sky. Green, nearly black, amassing in the jungle behind them. The pop of orange of the pilot's flight suit as she walks by them. The stark white of the x-wings against the sandy walls of the base.

Color. So much color.

Kallus never knew the galaxy could be this beautiful.

And there is Zeb in front of him, his eyes shockingly green. The purple of his fur is so nuanced, mottled together by so many strands and individual pigments. The stripes all across his arms and chest are deeper than he thought they were, stunning against the rest of his fur.

Garazeb is handsome. Kallus knew this, but now he knows he's in love too, with his soulmate no less.

Something tells him to fathom a reply. Somehow, in all his surprise, Kallus manages to think that it will have nothing to do with if he's okay or not. Perhaps, he realizes, it will have something to do with love or all the wonder of the universe around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping it short and sweet. Kallus is still a fool in love.  
> Because I can't do titles, I used song lyrics instead. Here is a playlist of those songs if you're interested. https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6fQh1Liw1B7LxtPaCwIpvn?si=-g_GYNXrR9aBdcItJ7CnNw


End file.
